1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and, more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies for a compressor, such as used in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies are used to supply power to a compressor. A compressor is typically surrounded by a housing having three terminals corresponding to run, common and start. An electrical connector mates with each of the three terminals of the compressor housing, electrically connecting each of the three terminals to respective wires leading to the run, common or start from a power supply.
It is known to provide such an electrical connector with a plastic body in order to protect the terminals and the connector from physical damage, to protect them from moisture in the ambient environment, and to electrically insulate the terminals and connectors, mainly for the safety of the user.
It is also known to provide the compressor housing with an embossed flat surface that is sized to receive the plastic body of the electrical connector. The recess can be circular, having an inside diameter slightly larger than the outside diameter of a circular electrical connector body. A gasket can be placed between the embossed flat surface of the compressor housing and the bottom surface of the connector body in order to seal the terminals and connector from outside moisture.
A problem is that a given electrical connector assembly is compatible only with a compressor housing that has dimensions that allow the compressor housing to mate with the electrical connector assembly. For example, an electrical connector assembly with a given outside diameter may only be connected to a compressor housing having an embossed flat surface with a slightly larger inside diameter.
What is needed in the art is a sealed electrical connector assembly which can be attached in a substantially watertight manner to a compressor housing having a smooth, substantially flat or slightly rounded surface of any size or shape.